Closer to home
by pl12
Summary: " No matter where you go, what choices you make, what turn you take, you will always end up in one place... here... here with me. And there is nothing you can do to change it..." Sequel to " The truth behind his lies ".
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Well, hi people. I know, it's been a way too long time since I was here, but I am back. And that too, with the sequel, that I promised. So, here you go._

* * *

" _Sorry, Daya…"_

_" Why, Abhijit ?"  
_

_" Please..."  
_

" _Don't do this, Abhijit…"_

" _Thank you."_

* * *

Mumbai, CID bureau  
September 5, 2012

That's what he said.

That's what Abhijit had said, one month ago.

One month.

It has been one month.

One month has passed since the death of Akshit, Kate and Rohan, taking away any hope of the fact, that, maybe, the trio had messed with the universal truth, that they had faked death somehow.

But, no, as time went on, the fact turned into truth, and without any doubt, they are faced with the harsh reality of life, that, the trio had really left them, with nothing but memories for comfort.

Even now, it all feels like a dream. One moment, they are alive and breathing, but the next moment, there's simply no existence of them.

And whatever, a little bit of hope had left with them, after the trio's death, it has been forced to vanish after the disappearance of Abhijit, leaving with them, nothing but a faint whiff of the element, called hope.

Abhijit.

Yes, the Senior Inspector, to CID Mumbai, had also vanished the day, the very day, that Akshit, Kate and Rohan died.

And it has been one month since then.

Which means that, one month has passed, since all of these happenings.

One month.

It feels all surreal even now.

First, Vikram's death.

Second, Vikram's death leading to Abhijit's resignation from the CID.

Third, finding Abhijit in Pune, and been working as a security consultant in Adler Corp.

Fourth, Abhilash's death.

Fifth, Akshit, Kate and Rohan's death.

Sixth, Abhijit's disappearance.

In all of the above situations, death seems to be the common factor, and winning in almost all of the cases. Though these cases are different, yet each one of them is deeply connected to each other. But what is the thread which connects all these beads ?

If only, they could find out the hidden value in the above equation, they without any doubt, the whole equation will be solved.

But what ?

What is the hidden value ?

That's what Daya finds himself asking every now and then. Ever since, Abhijit has left, it's all, he could think about.

The value.

_What is the hidden value ?_

Because come to think of it, it does not seem like that Abhijit has left without a reason. There has to be something legitimate reason behind his action.

But, now, as Daya thinks, this is not the first time that something does not feel right. It was , almost as if something is happening right before his eyes, but he cannot seem to grasp it.

Everything that has happened with Abhijit, these few months, something is there, that just does not add up.

But the 'what' is the million dollar question ?

It was as if….

Daya was finding it hard to believe, but he has entertained himself with the idea, that there is something Abhijit has hidden from him, and not only from him, but the entire CID.

What is so important that he has to hide it from everyone ?

And why can't he tell them ?

Does he distrust them so much that he can't say a word to them, instead thinking it best to run away from them, taking away the secret with him ?

These are the questions which always plagued him day and night, his mind coming to various sort of conclusions, that at first, even he is afraid to think of them. But he cannot help it in his present scenario.

Well, what could he think to say when Abhijit himself ran away from them, without saying them anything, a single word ?

But, this where his mind again comes to a stutter stop.

That particular note, which Abhijit has left for them.

_Thank you._

What the hell is that supposed to mean ?

From that note's point of view, it does not look like that Abhijit has ran away. He is finding it hard to say it, but it was almost as if he has left them willingly, because of some danger, which was about to come upon them.

But, it was not new to them.

Danger.

It was as if they were playing with danger, ever since joining CID. But, in Abhijit's case, it looks like the word 'danger' has a different meaning. Something, he is too afraid to let it come near them.

And again, another question comes back to haunt him, 'why'.

' What' and 'why' are the only two things, which have been rotating in his mind, until he cannot differentiate one from the other.

Another thing which comes back to haunt him every day and night, is the location of Abhijit.

Abhijit never said to him or the others, forget said, never even hinted that he will be leaving them like this, high and dry. It has been one full month, since Abhijit has left them and, perhaps India. Because, there simply has been no news of him, in any of the states, and even the CID of the other states have been stupefied as to where he has vanished, despite their manhunt. It was as if he has never existed.

At those times, Daya did not know, whether he should cry or laugh or just want to shut himself in his room and forget about everything happening around him. There's no way, that all of them just cannot find one single person.

Abhijit is not that hard to find, Daya thinks.

Or is he ?

That's when he remembers, that they are dealing with a Senior Inspector of Mumbai, CID and not his close friend. And come to think of it, if they think of Abhijit as a Senior Inspector, and not Daya's friend, then it makes full sense, as to why they cannot find him.

Others may not know Abhijit that well, but, he, Daya, knows that Abhijit is a master of disguise. Always has been and always will be. As far as he , Daya knows, that out of them all, it is Abhijit, who has been on undercover missions a lot. And as far as common knowledge goes, one needs to be prepared to do anything on those missions to protect their real identity at all costs, never giving the other party to suspect anything. And to protect their identity, they at first need a fake identity, and to get that, they first need a disguise, a disguise good enough to fool others.

Practice makes a man perfect.

That, perhaps, is the moral that suits Abhijit, Daya muses. Each and every undercover mission that Abhijit has done till the present, has required at least three to four disguises or perhaps even more, as the situation suggests. So, it has been no surprise that the others could not find Abhijit in plain sight. Or perhaps he has been in plain sight, but others have not been able to recognize him.

But no matter, how much Daya tries to put Abhijit in disguise in a situation like this, he feels like laughing. Abhijit was never of a cowa-, no, Daya stops his thought of that word there.

_No way. _

The word 'coward' does not even exist in Abhijit's dictionary. Not a coward, but sneaky, yes. Abhijit can be a sneaky one, when the situation demands. That, perhaps, is the case, now.

But, is there any reason to be doing all these ? If Abhijit does not want to be found, then there's no way anyone can find him, not even Daya. So, why go to all these trouble ?

Would all of these have started in the first place if Abhijit have confided in them ?

Perhaps, never. Yes, something would have happened. Maybe a two or three scolding from their senior most officer, ACP Pradyuman, whom they called ACP sir. But it would have been for their own good.

Had ACP sir known at that time that one of his dearest officers had been hiding something from him, he would have killed that officer. God knows, that ACP sir values all of his officers dearly as his family, but Daya himself as well as others know, that ACP sir considers both Abhijit and Daya as his sons.

And to lose one's son ? How would that feel ?

Daya knows that ACP sir is putting up a brave face in front of all, and granted, he never lets anything or anyone come in between his work, and if work calls, even ACP sir will not hesitate to shoot either Abhijit or him, if they ever comes in his way, but never before hesitating a second.

_Yes, he will hesitate even if for a second. _

That's how much their senior loves them.

Ever since Abhijit has gone, Daya could not have been able to see ACP sir in his eyes, due to pain, guilt and shame.

Pain, at having to lose his close friend again.

Guilt, at having not been able to see his friend's pain, beyond his mask.

Shame, at not being able to fulfill his promise to ACP sir, to protect Abhijit .

Daya knows, that even though ACP sir tries to wave his guilt, he knows that it is not okay. It was never okay, and it will never be okay. And as long as Abhijit never returns to CID, he will have to bear the guilt of losing his close friend due to some unknown truth, remaining unspoken between them.

Drowning in his thoughts, Daya never noticed that almost one hour has passed, since his coming to the bureau. Ever since 'He' has gone, Daya has been coming to the bureau early, only to drown his mind in work.

He only snapped his attention back to the present world, when he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder, who turned out to be…

" Rajat, tum yaha itne jaldi kya kar rahe ho ?"

" Aapne shayed samay nahi dekha, kareeban aath baaj chuka hai."

" Oh haan. Mera dhyaan samay pe nahi tha."

Understanding showed in Rajat's eyes, who without saying a word, tugged a chair near him, and sat on it facing Daya.

" Daya, aap aur kitne din aise rahenge ? Aap agar aise rahenge toh hum logo ka kya hoga ?"

" Tum baat samaj nahi rahe ho, Rajat."

" Main agar samaj nahi raha hoon, toh aap mujhe yeh bataye ki aap ke iss haalat ke karan kya Abhijit sir ka haath nahi hai ? Dekhiye, Daya, hum log koshish kar rahe hai Abhijit sir ko dhoondne ki. Aur agar aap hi aise himaat har gaye toh hum logo ka kya hoga ?"

" Haan Daya sir. Rajat sir theek keh rahe hai. Hume himaat nahi harna chahiye. Aap dekhte jaye hum log Abhijit sir ka pata laga ke hi rahenge." Freddy said, with a vehemence.

" Nahi Freddy." Daya said, furthermore continuing in a broken tone, " Kya tum logo ko itne saal Abhijit ke saath kaam karke kuch pata nahi chala ? Agar Abhijit yeh nahi chahta ki usse koi dhoondke nikale, toh usse koi nahi nikal sakta. Aur waise bhi khud gaye huye log khud waapas kabhi nahi aata. Yaad nahi, pichli baar bhi woh yaha aana nahi chahta tha. Hum logo ne usse kitni baar kaha, phir bhi usne hume yeh kabhi nahi kaha…ek baar bhi nahi kaha ki woh yaha laut ke aana chahta hai. Aur waise bhi pichli baar, humari kismaat acha tha ki hume Kate ne kaha, par iss baar hume kaun kahega. Aur tum hi kaho, Freddy," Daya asks, turning on Freddy suddenly, " tumhe lagta hai ki agar hume issbar Abhijit mil bhi jata hai, toh woh laut ke aayenge. Kabhi nahi, Freddy, kabhi nahi. Yeh Abhijit kabhi nahi aayega. Woh poora plan karke rakha tha ki woh-"

" Mujhe nahi lagta ki Abhijit sir aapke saath kabhi aisa kar sakte hai." Rajat said, cutting Daya firmly.

" Tumhe Abhijit ko nahi jaante, Rajat. Bina jaane aise maat bolo tum." Daya snarled, standing up, furthermore continuing, " Tumhara toh yaha aaye huye jyaada din bhi nahi hua hai aur tum toh aise keh rahe ho ki jaise tumhe Abhijit ke baare mein saab kuch maloom hai."

" Ho sakta hai ki mera yaha aaye huye jyaada din nahi hua hai, lekin, Daya," Rajat said, standing up at his full height, and coming to stand in front of Daya, " yeh maat bhulo ki main bhi isse department ka hissa hoon. Aur mujhe toh yeh saaf dikhai deta hai ki Abhijit sir tumhare bohot ache dost hai, itne ache ki tum dono ek doosre ke liye jaan tak dene ke liye piche nahi hatoge. Agar baat aisa hai toh tum yeh kaise keh sakte ho ki Abhijit sir nahi aana chahte ? Tumhe shayed nahi maloom Daya, ya phir na jaanne ki acting kar rahe ho par Abhijit sir tumhare saath saath iss poore department ka bohot khayaal rakhte hai. Tumne yeh soch bhi kaise liya ki Abhijit sir tumhare saath kabhi aise kar sakte hai. Jaha tak mera khayal hai, koi na koi karan toh hai jiske karan unhone aisa kiya, tumko bina bataye."

" Aisa kya ho sakta hai jo woh mujhe nahi kehna chahta ?"

" Yeh na kehni waali baat nahi hai, Daya. Shayed Abhijit sir yeh nahi chahte ki unke karan tum log koi musibaat mein paro."

" Pata nahi, Rajat, par pehli baar maine itna dhyaan nahi diya par aab toh mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai ki kuch toh baat hai jo hum logo se Abhijit chupa raha tha." Daya said.

" Par aisa kya ho sakta hai ? Abhijit sir agar hum logo se kuch chupata hai toh theek hai, par sir toh kabhi bhi aapse kuch nahi chupata." Freddy said in a tense voice.

" Wohi toh problem hai. Yeh baat lagta hai bohot baara hai agar Abhijit ne hum logo se kehne ke bajay hum logo se duur jaane ke thaan liya." Daya answered.

" Kehna toh nahi chahiye par mujhe kyun aisa baar baar lag raha hai ki yeh saab kuch Vikram ke maut se jura hua hai ? Yeh saab kuch bhi toh tab se hi hua hai jab Vikram ka maut hua hai." Rajat responded to Daya's answer.

" Haan aur aab toh mujhe yeh bhi lagta hai ki Vikram ke maut aise hi nahi hua hai. Kuch na kuch toh woh jaroor jaanta hoga. Yeh baat sirf uss serial killer Abhilash ke baare mein nahi hai balki kuch aur hai. Pehle hume yeh lagta tha ki Abhilash ne Vikram ko isliye maara kyunki woh uske baare mein kuch jaanta tha. Par inn saab haalato ko dekhkar toh yehi lagta hai ki Abhilash kisi aur ke isshare ke upar nach raha tha. Aur yeh jo koi bhi hai, usne hi Abhilash ko kaha hoga ki Vikram ko marne ke liye, kyunki Vikram shayed aisa kuch jaanta hoga jiske karan woh aadmi jo bhi hai, woh khatre mein par sakta tha."

" Par Daya sir, aap ko aisa kyun lagta hai ?"Freddy asked in a voice, brimming with curiosity.

" Yaad hai, uss raat club ke bahar kya hua tha ?," Daya asked, continuing when he saw their realizations gaining on their faces, " Hum log aate hi Abhilash ne woh zeher waala pill kha liya tha. Kehna toh nahi chahiye, par Abhilash toh Abhijit ko behosh karke waha se le jaa sakta tha, par usne aisa bilkul nahi kiya."

" Haan. Hum log waha pohoj te hi usne woh pill kha liya, par shayed uss Abhilash ka woh plan nahi tha. Hum logo ne waha pohoj ke saab kuch uske liye garbaar kaar diya." Rajat continued from where Daya left.

" Exactly, Abhilash kuch aur hi soch raha tha jab usse Abhijit mil gaya, par uska plan saupat ho gaya," Daya continued, now looking at the duo, " aur pata nahi par mujhe kyun aisa lag raha hai ki yeh Abhilash woh pill isliye khaya taki uska boss ka naam hum logo ke saamne aaye. Nahi toh yeh sab baat kuch khatakta nahi hai, aur upar se ek aur baat, ek serial killer apna pattern itni asaani se change nahi karta."

" Abhilash ko pata tha ki agar woh humare haath lag gaya toh uske muh se uska boss ka naam nikal sakta tha, aur isliye usne khud ko raaste se haata diya taki hum log pata nahi laga saake. Shaap bhi maar jaaye aur laathi bhi na toote." Rajat again continued.

" Par maine ek aur baat notice kiya."

" Yehi naa ki jab Abhilash ko Abhijit sir ne pakra tha girne se pehle, Abhijit sir ne ek hi position mein kyun tha kuch hi seconds ke liye ?" Rajat asked, looking at Daya.

" Exactly," Daya said, furthermore continuing, " Yeh Abhilash toh itna halka nahi hai ki Abhijit usse pakarke ek hi position mein rahe. Aur upar se yeh toh ek involuntary action hai ki jab kisiko hum log waise girte huye pakarte hai toh hum log uss gire huye insaan ko jagane ki koshish karte hai. Agar nahi jagane ka baat hai, toh bhi hum log kuch toh karte hai, jiske karan hume thora bohot toh hilna parta hi hai par Abhijit toh ekdaam sidha khara tha jaise ki…" Daya ends, his voice trailing off in a realization, with Rajat, who also looked back at him with the hidden fact, coming before his eyes.

" Aap log kya yeh kehne chahte hai ki uss Abhilash ne Abhijit sir ke kaan mein kuch kaha ?" Freddy asked alarmingly.

" Bina koi shaq ke, Freddy. Maine Abhilash ke chehra toh nahi dekha par ek cheez bohot achi tarah se notice kiya. Yeh Abhilash jaroor kuch Abhijit se keh raha tha nahi toh Abhijit kabhi bhi apna chehra uski taraf nahi karta." Daya said with confidence.

" Uske taraf se matlaab ?," Freddy asked, " Main kuch samjha nahi, sir."

" Soch lo, Freddy, tum kisike saath khare ho, aur woh tumse kuch keh raha hai, lekin bohot kaam awaaz mein. Tab tum kya karoge ?" Rajat asked Freddy.

" Main bina koi shaq se usse kahunga ki jor se bolne ke liye, mujhe kuch theek se sunai nahi de raha."

" Haan, wohi toh kehna parega. Par Freddy, tum usse kaise kahoge ? Uske taraf toh murkar hi bologe, kisi doosre ke taraf toh dekhkar nahi bologe."

" Haan Rajat sir. Main toh…" Freddy now trails off, now realizing the fact, continues, " Aap logo ko poora yekeen hai ?"

" Yakeen, matlab, main poore daabe ke saath keh sakta hoon, ki Abhilash ne Abhijit ko kuch kaha tha nahi toh Abhijit waisa bartab nahi karta. Aur…" Daya says, then trails off again.

" Tumko lagta hai ki jo baat Abhilash ne Abhijit sir se kaha, ussi baat ko lekar Abhijit sir chale gaye." Rajat asked Daya, with understanding blooming in his eyes.

Daya really did not bother to respond Rajat's query with a answer. Because, really, what could he say to that ?

And before he could think of saying anything, Vinay burst inside, almost falling, in his haste to come inside, raising the trio's eyebrows, as to what prompted him to do such a thing, because the bureau is not going anywhere.

" Sir, main maafi chahta hoon aise harbari mein aane ke liye, par ek bohot bara problem aa gaya hai." Vinay said in a single breath.

" Problem ? Kaisa problem ?" Rajat asked.

" Main upar hi aa raha tha ki tabhi maine ACP sir aur Arjun ko saath saath mein aate huye dekha hai car mein," Vinay said, still breathlessly, continued, " aur mujhe nahi lagta ki khabar kuch acha nahi hoga kyunki ACP sir ka mood thora kharab lag raha tha. Aur woh log car se nikalte maine jyaada kuch toh nahi suna par Abhijit sir ka naam bohot baar suna hai. Lagta hai Abhijit sir ke baare mein kuch hai."

_What ? _


	2. Chapter 2

To say that he was freaking the hell out, would be the understatement of the century, but now he, Daya, cannot decide as to what he is feeling, when Vinay gave him the news of Arjun's return to Mumbai.

Knowing of the news of Arjun's return, various scenarios came to his mind, and he is brave enough to say that, none of them looked good.

There are various reasons as to why he thinks Arjun returned, but he knows, that it is probably related to Abhijit, since Vinay has said. But about what ?

Did they found out about Abhijit ?

Where is he ?

Did something happen to him ?

Various questions plagued his mind, with none of them looked comforting. And then there himself is Arjun.

The last time he came here, it was for the investigation of one of their officers, Vikram, and the circumstances surrounding his death, with the suspect being Abhijit.

That was perhaps the only case in their record, which has not been solved yet, with no proofs backing Abhijit, that he has done the deed. But he cannot help but have a sneaking suspicion that the Delhi CID is still being investigating that case, behind their backs.

And come to think of it, lately Abhijit's record is not looking too good. A on-going suspect in Vikram's death, and that too, on the run, and in hiding.

Can anything be more perfect ?

Daya, sometimes, feels like punching Abhijit, the things he does, never taking into consideration the feelings of others, towards him. Take the case of Arjun. He knows, that, he was not here the last time, the Senior Inspector came to the bureau, but he knew from others, something more than pleasantries had taken place between Arjun and Abhijit, and from what he had heard, none of them looked too good.

From what he had heard, Arjun had tried to exploit his friendship with Abhijit, dragging him in, in order for Abhijit to confess, and then Abhijit did the unthinkable. He blatantly challenged Arjun, something which was not expected of him. Yes, they had expected him to say something, but not this.

One Senior Inspector challenging another Senior Inspector ?

Nobody, knew what happened after that, but news came to be known as that Arjun has taken that challenge to his heart, and has promised that he won't stop at anything, but will try his best to get to the truth.

Truth is , Daya knows, that Arjun has quite a reputation in Delhi CID. Not different from the trio in Mumbai CID, consisting of ACP sir, Abhijit and Daya. And going by that judgement , Arjun will not be that easy to shake off.

What was Abhijit thinking ?

But, of course, that's Abhijit, and Daya could only shake his head at his friend's antics.

Daya found his thoughts coming to an end, when he heard the sharp ' Daya', and turned towards the voice, to see Rajat looking in the direction of ACP sir's cabin, with a concentrated expression.

" Mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha hai," Rajat said sharply, " Udhar tumhara hi batein ho raha hai."

" Tumhe kaise maloom ?" Daya asked, looking at Rajat, who never for even one second, moved his eyes away from the cabin.

" Lip sync."

And for a moment, Daya was taken aback, never knowing Rajat knows that trick. And now, he knew that whatever it was being said inside the cabin, was not good, if anything were to go by Rajat's knuckles turning white, from where he has been holding the edge of the desk.

And then, just as suddenly, Rajat turned his back towards the cabin, and turned towards him, with a mixed expression.

" Sir abhi tumhe aander bulaiyenge. Main tumhe baad mein bataiyunga, abhi jao."

Daya turned just in time to see ACP sir coming out of the cabin, and telling him to come inside, with a simple and sharp ' Daya'. Schooling his expression into an unknown one, Daya went in the direction of the cabin, but not before sending Rajat a look, that said ' we will be talking about this later'.

* * *

Entering inside the cabin, Daya could tell without any doubt, that the atmosphere is charged, and anything can spark it.

Daya could feel Arjun's eyes on him, the moment he entered the cabin.

" Main baat ko barhana nahi chahta, balki main direct point pe aata hoon. Daya, Abhijit kaha hai ?"

The calm way, that Arjun asked him, prompted Daya to look at him properly. He was asking in such a way, as, if he knows where Abhijit is, and is simply asking himself to see whether he tells the truth or not.

_The nerve of him. _

" Mujhe nahi maloom ki Abhijit kaha hai. Aur aapko kya lagta hai ki agar mujhe pata hota toh kya main aapko batata bhi ? Kabhi nahi." Daya said vehemently.

" Mujhe pata tha ki tum yahi hi kahoge. Ek dost ke liye doosre kuch bhi karega. Darashal, main tumse kuch aur hi poochne waala tha, yeh toh maine aise hi poocha tha. Dekhna chahta tha ki tum dono dosti kayam hai ya nahi , kyunki Abhijit ne aapne sabche ache dost ko bina bataye chale gaye."

Daya felt like punching this guy, but of course, that would only worsen the situation. He had almost said something in retaliation, had it not been ACP sir behind Arjun's back, who warned him with his eyes, not to do or say anything, which would worsen the situation any more.

Be and act like a professional, Daya thought.

Daya knew that Arjun is just trying to rile him up, and in no way in hell, is he going to give that guy, the satisfaction that his tactic is working. If Arjun thinks that he is going to force him against his friend, then that's where he is wrong. Under no condition, is he going against Abhijit, no matter what everyone says.

" Mujhe yeh chinta nahi hai ki Abhijit mujhe bina bataye chale gaye, mujhe chinta iss baat ka hai, ki , aap log usse kaise dhoondege ? Jaha tak mujhe pata hai, aap log ka aadmi toh charo taraf hai phir bhi aap ek aadmi ko dhoond nahi paa rahe hai, aur upar se toh Abhijit CID ka hi aadmi hai. Yeh baat thora aap ko ajeeb nahi lagta ki itne chare CID officers hote huye bhi, sirf aap log ek officer ko dhoond nahi paa rahe hai ? Aap ko poora yakeen hai ki aap mein se koi uske saath toh mila hua nahi hai jiske karan aap log usse dhoond nahi paa rahe hai ?"

For a moment, there was only silence.

Daya could swear that he saw a smile on ACP sir's lips, but before he could make anything of it, it was gone, leaving him to wonder whether it was real or just a figment of his imagination.

" Aap ko yeh majaak lagta hai ?" Arjun asked in a calm voice, dangerously.

" Bilkul nahi. Yeh baat jara aap hi sochiye. Kya yeh baat aap ko bhi ajeeb nahi lagta ki aab tak kisine Abhijit ko nahi pakar paaya ? Abhijit gaye huye ek mahina ho gaya aur aab tak aisa koi nahi nikla jo usse pakar saake ?"

" Chaliye, maan liya ki hum mein se koi bhi Abhijit ko aab tak nahi pakar paaye, aur jaise aap keh rahe hai ki humare beech koi hai jo uske saath mila hua hai, aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki woh jo mila hua hai, woh aap logo mein se bhi koi ho. After all, Abhijit Mumbai CID ka hai, toh jahir si baat hai ki woh aadmi aap mein se koi ho. Pata nahi, par mujhe kyun aisa lagta hai, ki yehi baat sach hai. Kyun, Daya ?"

Daya knew, that they are all walking on the sword's edge, each wanting the other, to make the mistake first, so as to get to the truth.

" Mujhe lagta hai ki main pehle galat tha. Kisi side ka aadmi Abhijit ke saath nahi mila hua hai. Humare side se toh bilkul hi nahi. Maanta hoon ki Abhijit Mumbai CID ka hai, aur hum log uske liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai, par usko chupne ke liye humare madaad nahi chahiye. Lagta hai, aap logo ne achi tarah se uska purana case files nahi dekha, agar dekha hota toh shayed aap yaha meri madaad nahi mangne aate." Daya said, furthermore continuing, " Baat ko aur ghumane ki jaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe pata hai aap isliye yaha aaye hai aur woh bhi bina koi shaq ke DCP sir ke order se. Par aap ek baat achi tarah se chun lijiye ki main kabhi bhi yeh nahi karne waala. DCP sir ne hum logo khud he order diya tha ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye hume iss case pe kaam nahi karne denge, aur aab jab unlogo ko Abhijit nahi mila, toh sidhe humare paas dorein aaye. Agar unlogo ko Abhijit chahiye, toh unn logo ko khud dhoond ne ko kahiye, par hum mein se koi bhi yeh case pe kaam nahi karega."

And without saying anything, Daya move out of the cabin, leaving a stunned Arjun, and an equally shocked ACP.

* * *

" Kya !? Tumhara dimaag kharab hai ? Tumko aise kehne ko kisne kaha tha ?" Rajat almost exploded, " Daya, tum…."

Rajat stops and trails off, shaking his head in exasperation, knowing what he is going to say now, is likely to be waved off by Daya. Still, truth be told, he never imagined that Daya will lose his temper like that in front of Arjun.

Normally, as far as he knows, Daya is a very patient person. But lately, it seems that his patience is hanging by a very thin thread, likely to be snapped off in any given moment, ever since his friend, Abhijit has gone. It seems more on this side, that whatever patience he used to have, always vanishes in the face of Abhijit.

As far as Rajat knows, it was always like this. He may been recruited a few months ago, but in the few days of those months, he have seen what he only used to hear from others.

The deep friendship of Abhijit and Daya.

It was as if both of them are the two sides of a coin.

After the realization, of what he saw with his own eyes, he can say that it is way too dangerous, for such a deep bond to be in existence. It was downright scary and counter-productive to think of only Abhijit before others and thus, leaving others or even himself.

He could only hope, that there should not come a day, when Daya would be forced to choose between Abhijit and the others.

For a moment, Rajat was almost afraid, that Daya had said something very harsh to Arjun, the way he had stormed out of the bureau, paying no heed to the others. Signaling to ACP sir, that he will take care of it, Rajat followed Daya outside, only to hear from him that he had Arjun to stay off.

Besides, what could he, himself say ? How would he himself feel when he would have been in Daya's position?

" Tum uss cabin mein nahi the. Uss Arjun ne jaise kaha na…baas mujhe ghussa aa gaya. Ek toh hume iss case kaam karne nahi de rahe hai upar se unn log…." Daya says and trails off, looking the other side , with tears in his eyes, " Pata nahi Abhijit kabhi kabhi aisa kyun karta bina bole ? Aare, kuch toh kehna chahiye, par nahi. Kya hum log mein se koi ek bhi bharoshe ke liyek nahi ?"

Rajat knew that it was Daya in his most vulnerable state, his brave façade finally breaking away, and besides, what could he himself, Rajat do, except console him.

" Chalo, yaha se." Rajat said, tugging Daya gently, by his shoulders, towards the car.

" Kaha ja rahe hai hum ?"

" Tumhara ghar aur waise bhi tumhara idhar dhyaan nahi lag raha."

" Par ACP sir ?," Daya asks, " Unhe kaun batayega ? Main toh-"

" Daya, main unhe samja dunga, theek hai. Chalo abhi." Rajat said, cutting Daya off firmly, and opening the passenger door for him to get inside, and without wasting any time, moved out the parking lot with him, heading towards his home.

* * *

It was after half an hour that Daya noticed how Rajat is, if anything were to go by his body language.

" Tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho ? Kya baat hai, Rajat ?" Daya asked, " Aur jhoot bolne ki sochna bhi maat."

That put a smile on Rajat's lips.

" Chalo, theek hai." Rajat said with a smile, continued hastily, " Aur waise bhi, main kaha jhoot bolne waala tha ?"

" Aab bataoge bhi ki aakhir baat kya hai ?"

"Mujhe aisa karna toh nahi chahiye tha par karna para. Darashal, maine apne ek informer ko kaha tha ki Arjun ke upar nazaar rakhne ke liye, kyunki mujhe uska chaal chalaan kuch theek nahi lag raha tha."

" Kyun ?"

" Yaad hai, maine tumhe kaha tha ki woh saab baat main tumhe baad main bataounga jo ACP sir ke cabin mein hua tha ?"

" Haan. Tumne aisa kaha toh tha."

" Exactly, woh baat main tumhe abhi batane waala hoon…"

" Mujhe kyun aisa lagta hai ki tumhare koi condition hai ?"

" Agar apna rona shona band kiya toh."

" Rajat."

" Theek hai, batata hoon." Rajat said with a smile, and turned serious, continuing, " Darashal, ACP sir iss case mein tumhe bhi lena chahte hai, kyunki Abhijit sir ke baare mein saabse ache tum hi jaante ho. Par Arjun ne kaha ki yeh DCP sir ka strict order hai ki tumhe na le aur toh aur saath mein iss department mein se toh koi na le, kyunki DCP sir ko pata hai ki tumlog Abhijit sir ko jaise taise karke bhi bachaoge."

" Iska matlab DCP sir Abhijit ko arrest karne ke mood mein hai ?" Daya almost snarled, " Yeh DCP sir bhi naa, hamesha Abhijit ke piche hi para rehta hai." and huffed, and continued, after taking a calm breath, " Iska matlab DCP sir ko Abhijit ko jaise taise bhi chahiye, taki usse arrest karke jald jald ander karna hai ? Aur bhi kis jurm mein ? Sirf bina bataye chale jaane se ?"

" Nahi, Daya. Sirf ussi baat ke liye nahi. Darashal, baat yeh hai ki…." Rajat pauses, only to trail off in hesitation.

" Woh baat kya hai, Rajat ?"

" Baat yeh hai ki Abhijit sir jo Mumbai se Pune chala gaya tha, yeh baat DCP sir ko pata tha, kyunki Abhijit sir ne unhe kaha tha, aur uss hisaap se DCP sir ne Abhijit sir ko warning de rakha tha ki ek saal ke liye Abhijit sir kahi bhi iss seher se bahar na jaye, uss Vikram ke case ke silsile mein. Aur unn logo ke hisaab se Abhijit sir humare desh mein hai hi nahi balki bahar kisi desh mein hai-"

" Yeh baat unn logo ko kaise pata chala ki Abhijit yaha nahi balki bahar kahi hai ?" Daya interrupted firmly, " Unn log kya Abhijit ke upar nazaar rakh rahe the, jo ki possible hi nahi hai. Agar nazaar rakh rahe the toh aab tak pata ho jaana chahiye tha ki Abhijit kaun se desh mein hai."

" Exactly, par ACP sir ne bhi yehi baat poocha tha Arjun se, jo tumne abhi abhi poocha , par Arjun ne kuch jawaab nahi diya."

" Phir ?"

" Phir, matlab, DCP sir ke warning ke hisaab se Abhijit sir ne toh bilkul ulta hi kiya. Isliye DCP sir Abhijit sir ke piche para hua hai, aur unko maloom hai ki agar tum aur koi bhi iss department mein iss case mein shamil ho jaye, toh kabhi bhi kisi bhi halaat mein Abhijit sir ko arrest nahi hone doge."

" Abhijit ko hum logo ko bhi batana chahiye tha ki woh Pune jaana chahta tha." Daya said in a quiet voice, after a moment of silence, prompting Rajat to look at him with an understanding look in his eyes, " Aur kuch kaha tha Arjun ne ?"

" Haan. Ek case ka number. T-96127."

" T-96127 ?" Daya asked with a questioning tone.

" Haan. Sirf aise hi kaha ki shayed T-96127 se related hai aur haan," Rajat said, furthermore remembering, " Arjun ne ACP sir ko kuch ek package diya jismein shayed kuch documents the. Mujhe toh maloom nahi kyunki sir ne toh packet khola nahi par dekhkar toh yehi lagta hai kuch waisa hi hoga. Iss case mein jaroor kuch na kuch hua hoga, kyunki ACP sir ka chehra ka rang ekdaam chala gaya iss number ko Arjun ke muh se suun ne ke baad. Jaise sir ko biswaas nahi ho raha hai iss case number ko suun ke."

" Phir ?"

" Phir, uske baad kuch nahi hua. Tumhe under bulaiya gaya, phir uske baad tumne waha kuch ulta chulta bola, phir tumhe ghussa aaya aur tum rone lage, aur tumhare mood theek karne liye tumhe ghar le jaana para aur aab bhi hum jaa hi rahe hai. Aur kuch nahi." Rajat ended with a smile.

That elicited a smile on Daya's lips, with Rajat being very grateful at the change in Daya's mood, otherwise he would not have known, any more ways of how to console him.

" Toh isliye tumne aapne informer ko kaha ki Arjun ke upar nazaar rakhne ke liye ?"

" Exactly."

" Toh aab yaha ja rahe hai jaha Arjun gaya tha ya phir mere ghar ?"

" Tum kaha jaane chahte ho ?"

" Yeh bhi koi poochne baat hai ?"

With a smile, Rajat took a u-turn, and took off in the direction of the place, where Arjun went.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Mumbai, Kandivali  
September 5, 2012

" Kandivali ? Yeh Arjun yaha kise milne aaya tha ?" Daya asked, after taking a look at his passing surroundings, through the car's window.

" Pata nahi, par mere informer ne jo jagah ka naam bataya tha, woh kisi susaan jagah ka hai, aur waha jyaada log bhi nahi rehta hai."

" Toh aise jagaah pe woh-" Daya pauses and trails off, on getting a look from Rajat, " Kya hua ?"

" Hum pohoj gaye." Rajat said, stopping the car behind a clump of trees, his eyes landing on a house, not far away from where they are parked.

The house itself, looked quite simple, not likely to attract any attention, with a simple yet plain and beautiful garden, with all types of flowers blooming, attracting the attention of insects of varied kinds.

" Woh car toh Arjun ka hai." Daya said sharply, " Hai ki nahi ?"

" Wohi toh. Pata nahi yaha kaun rehta hoga, jisse Arjun milne aaya hai."

For some minutes, both of them sat inside the car, their gaze unmoving from the house, giving it their full attention. And finally, after a few seconds, the front door opened and Arjun came out, followed by a woman, looking-

" Na khus ? Arjun ko dekhkar yeh toh nahi lagta ki uska kaam ho paya hai." Daya said, looking towards the house, his eyes on both of them.

" Haan. Lagta toh aisa hi hai." Rajat said, pausing for a few seconds, " Arjun aa raha hai."

Both the duo looked towards the house, to see Arjun coming towards his car, with a sour expression, and finally what seemed like hours, he drove off, with the woman looking on with an unreadable expression on her face.

With the woman gone inside the house, both looked at each other.

" Toh aab kya kare ?" Rajat asked, " Chale ?"

" Chalo."

* * *

The duo had expected an interrogation of some sort, but not this. This being, that the same woman, who had followed Arjun to the entrance, would welcome them into the house, though with a penetrating gaze.

" Aap dono bhi CID se hai ?" The woman asked with a penetrating gaze on them, after they were seated on the couch.

" Ji." Both of them answered in the positive, not knowing what else to say.

" Main direct point pe jata hoon. Kya aap dono ko pata hai, aapke '_dost_'," The woman said, putting stress on the word, " jo yaha thori der pehle aaya tha, aapke bhi wohi halaat ho sakta hai. Woh yaha kuch information ke liye aaya tha, jo usse nahi mila, aur usse isliye yaha se itna jaldi jana para. Kya aap dono ko woh information chahiye ?"

" Pehli baat, Arjun humara '_dost_' nahi hai, hum log baas saath mein kaam kar rahe hai." Daya said, also putting stress on the word, with a smile, " Aur mujhe nahi lagta ki aap hume Arjun ki tarah nirash nahi karenge."

The woman smiled, " Waise mera naam Disha hai."

" Mera naam Daya hai aur yeh Rajat hai." Daya said politely, looking Disha square in her eyes.

There was something quite unsettling, about Disha's gaze on them, as if she is checking, no, waiting for them to make a mistake, if they are lying. But of course, they are not lying, except the fact that they have left out the titles in front of their names.

_But that's not lying, is it ? _

And then, her body language.

It was not the stance of a normal woman, more like someone, who is also like them, Daya thought. And he knew, that, Rajat, is also thinking laong the same lines, if anything were to go by his body language too.

And just then, another woman came and put the necessary snacks and tea, in front of them, tempting them to eat.

" Khaiye," Disha said, helping herself to a cup of coffee, " Aap log nahi poochenge ki Arjun yaha kyun aaya tha ?"

That stopped the trio in midway on their way to snacks, and looked upon Disha, who was looking at closely, with a smirk on her lips.

_What the hell ? _

It was almost like she was playing with them, and they were about to tell her off, when she beat them to it.

" Aap log jaroor soch rahe honge ki main aisa kyun kar rahi hoon ?" Disha asked, answering to their nodded heads, " Main kuch dekhna chahta tha. Aur jo mujhe dekhna tha, mujhe mila gaya. Aap dono shayed mere baare mein bohot kuch soch rahe the, mere bartab ko dekhkar."

" Nahi, baas thora thora." Rajat said, giving her a look, " Waise aap ko kaise pata chala?"

" Rajat, main bhi ek CID officer hua karta tha, toh mujhe bhi toh thora thora maloom hi hoga ki ek CID officer kaise sochta hai."

Well, that was unexpected.

Now, it became clear. The sharp gazes, the hundred questions, and her body language. And they matches with the characteristics of a CID officer.

" CID officer ? Agar aap bhi ek officer, toh yaha kya kar rahe hai ?" Daya asked.

" Tha, Daya. Maine voluntary resignation le liye, kuch reasons ke liye."

_Well, that was again unexpected. _

Disha does not look like the type to resign voluntarily, and it must have been quite early in her age, when she had to resign. But for what reasons, they cannot fathom.

" Arjun Abhijit ke baare mein poochne aaya tha."

_What ?_

The duo looked at her sharply at her confession.

What they saw shocked them again. The Disha which they are seeing just now does not match with the Disha who was playing with them, just a few minutes ago. This Disha looked like she was tired of all the happenings around her, wanting to take a break from all of them.

Just about when they were about to ask, she rose, and said, " Mere saath aaye. Mujshe jyaada woh aap logo bohot ache tarah se samjha sakega."

Both of them were itching to ask who that ' other person' is, but thankfully, they kept their mouths shut, at her tiredness.

Disha took them to the back garden of the house, completely full of flowers, along with a artificial lake. And as their eyes adjusted to the colours around them, they were greeted with the back view of a person on a wheel chair near the lake.

Letting them stand at a respectful distance, Disha went to the man, and whispered to the man in his ear, which had him looked towards her with a soft smile on his lips. Then, she beckoned them to come forward, and it was with a great apprehension, that both Daya and Rajat came up to the man, wondering what does this man know that had Arjun came here to ask about Abhijit ?

And finally, the man turned around to face them, helped by Disha, and to their surprise, the man does not look that much old, maybe a few years older than them, but fit and healthy, and definitely does not look like that he is meant for the wheel chair.

" Maine aap logo se nahi kaha, par yeh Atul hai. He's my husband." Disha said with a soft smile, and even from there, both Daya and Rajat could say, that, these two loves each other very dearly, if anything were to judge by their entwined hands and soft smiles.

" Tum jao, Disha. Thori der rest le lo. Main sambhal lunga."

Disha whispered a 'take care' and left them but not before sending them all a bright smile.

And that left only three- Daya, Rajat and Atul.

" Aare, baitho. Khare kyun ho ?" Atul said with a smile, gesturing them to sit in the available bench, " Aur tum logo ko chinta karne ki jaroorat nahi hai. Disha ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai." Atul pauses, with a sharp gaze on them, and continues in a sharp tone, " Abhijit ke baare mein kya jaan na hai ?"

" Darashal, baat yeh hai ki Abhijit …ki…woh…" Daya pauses and trails off, unable to continue, grief overcoming him again.

" Kya hua Abhijit ko ?"

It would have been a simple question, in which worry is inserted, but the way and tone in which Atul asked it, caught both of their attention.

" Aap Abhijit sir ko jaante hai ?" Rajat asked, pinning a questioning gaze on Atul.

" Haan. Bohot achi tarah se."

" Kaise ?"

Atul narrowed his eyes at Rajat, asking, " Aap logo ko Abhijit ke baare mein jaanna hai ki mere baare ?"

" Sorry. Par aap samaj nahi rahe hai-"

" Pehle aap mujhe bataye ki akhir Abhijit ko hua kya hai ?" Atul asked cutting Rajat firmly.

Rajat could not think of from where to begin. And having no choice, he filled in on Atul about the happenings, right from the very first.

Right from the death of Vikram to the disappearance of Abhijit, until now.

And for a moment, there was only silence after Rajat finished, but they could see a myriad of expressions, flitting through Atul' face.

" Aap theek hai ?" Daya asked, after noticing Atul's silence.

" Abhijit aise kabhi kisi ko maar nahi sakta. He was never like that." Atul said, turning upon the duo sharply, " Kyat um logo bhi yehi lagta hai yeh kaam Abhijit ne kiya hai ?"

" Nahi, kabhi nahi. Par shayed headquarters log koshish kar rahe hai nikalne mein."

Atul nodded, but did not say anything for a few seconds, and just about when Daya was about to ask Atul, he himself beat them to it.

" Kate aur Akshit ka maut ho chuka hai, yeh baat toh chunkar bhi ajeeb lagta hai. Woh log aise kaise maar sakte hai ?" Atul asked in a sad whisper.

" Kya aap unn logo bhi jaante the ?" Daya asked.

" They were not supposed to die. Not like that." Atul said, more to himself, then to them, prompting them to look at each other.

" Atul ji ?" Rajat asked with a questioning tone.

" Ek assignment tha, beech saal poorana." Atul said suddenly, surprising both Daya and Rajat, " Iss assignment ke liye tab ki DCP sir ne teen jagaho se CID officers chuna tha jismein Raj, Tarun, Rajiv, Esha, Tania, main aur….Abhijit bhi tha. Uss assignment ka main goal ek aadmi ko aander karna tha, Andy Hennings. But one of our own betrayed us. Aur uske karan humare paanch officers mara gaya, aur saath saath mein Andy bhi bach gaya."

" Ismein Abhijit ka role kaha hai ?"

" Andy ko pakarne ke liye humare teen officers undercover the. Abhijit, Tania aur Raj. Abhijit Andy ka right hand man tha, Tania aur Raj Andy ka business partner tha. It was Tania who betrayed us, leaving me no choice, but to kill her. Aur uske karan Andy bhag gaya, more like, it was Raj who helped him flee, but in reality, Raj was supposed to kill Andy, but his shot misfired and killed Rajiv, since he was trying to stop Andy at that time. Truth was, Andy unknowingly pulled Rajiv in the way of the shot, never knowing that it was his supposed business partner, Raj, who was trying to kill him, and never noticing that, he fled taking away Raj. We had to tend to Rajiv, but it was too late. He died on his way to the hospital." Atul said sadly, with unshed tears, again continuing, " And it was Rajiv's dying wish that he told us to protect Abhijit at any cost because Andy will come for him one day."

" Kyun ?" Daya asked.

" Just before this incident, when Tania betrayed us, Abhijit told her that he has a pen drive hidden somewhere, the location known only to him. The pen drive contains each and every information of Andy, real and fake, from A to Z. Even now, no one knows where that pen drive is. That pen drive is worth a fortune to anyone who gets it, and more than enough to put Andy behind bars."

"Toh aab yeh Andy kaha hai ?" Rajar asked.

"Pata nahi. Ever since Andy has fled off, there has been no news of him. He has simply vanished off the face of the earth, but I think, he is still behind the shadows, active."

" Aap ko aisa kyun lagta hai ?"

" Rohan ka toh pata nahi, par Akshit aur Kate, yehi dono Raj aur Esha tha. And if they are killed, then that means, Andy knows where Abhijit is, otherwise nobody should have known these two. Mainly, because no one has seen Esha taking part actively, since she was behind the scene officer, and Raj, he was supposed to be Andy's partner, and since he's killed, it goes without saying, that, Andy came to knew of Raj's real identity."

Both Daya and Rajat felt their heads reeling from all these information, from Atul.

That Akshit and Kate were in reality CID officer, Raj and Esha.

And if all these were indeed true, then Abhijit is in grave danger.

" Pehle mujhe lagta tha ki woh sab accidents tha par aab lagta hai ki woh saab kuch Andy ka kaam hai." Atul said again, more to himself, than to the duo.

" Accidents ? Kaisa accidents ?" Rajat asked suspiciously.

" All the officers connected with this assignment are dying one by one. First Tarun-,"

" Kya !? Tarun bhi mar chuka hai ?" Daya asked in disbelief.

" Aaj se ek saptah pehle. I was also supposed to die in an accident, four days ago, but I survived, though barely. It's how I became paralyzed, gesturing to his legs. I think they will try again to get to me."

" Phir toh aapko protective custody mein rehna chaihye."

" I am under Witness Protection now, but still I think they will get to me one day. Besides, how can one run when Andy's men are everywhere ?"

" Aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ?"

" Just think about it. They should not have found out about me even though I am under protection, should they ?"

" Lekin Abhijit ke-"

" Maybe Abhijit knows that Andy is after him, and that's why, he has left you." Atul said, cutting Daya , " But I don't think that the Abhijit I know, would do something like that. It may be something else. Aap logo ko kya Abhijit ne kuch nahi bataya ?"

" Nahi, kuch nahi bataya. Bina kuch bataye chale gaye. Par mujhe lagta hai ki woh Abhilash…" Daya says, trailing off.

" Haan. Mujhe bhi kuch yehi lagta hai ki Abhilash ne Abhijit ko jaroor kuch kaha hoga nahi toh Abhijit kabhi aisa…" Atul trails off, again determinedly continuing, " Abhijit kabhi aisa kar hi nahi sakta. Woh aisa nahi 's more to it than we are all seeing this. It goes far beyond than all this. No, this is very big, just think about it, it connects all of us."

" Par uss pen drive ka kya ?" Rajat asked.

" What about it ? Abhijit must have it with him."

" Aap samaj nahi rahe hai. Abhijit ne kisi bhi pen drive ke baare mein kabhi bhi jikar nahi kiya. Aur waise bhi toh usse shayed location bhi yaad nahi hai ki woh pen drive usne kaha chupaya hai." Daya said.

" Matlab, main kuch samja nahi ?"

And only then, Atul came to know of the accursed accident of Abhijit, which cost him his memories, and more importantly, his own mother.

" Mujhe kabhi pata nahi tha ki Abhijit ke saath aisa hoga." Atul said softly, furthermore continuing, " Then this is a very big problem. If this is the case, then Andy also does not know about the accident. Even if he does not know, then also he is going to come after Abhijit, and if he does know about it, then I don't know what's Andy going to do."

" Aap ka kya matlab hai ?"

" When we were in that mission, Abhijit once told us that Andy is a person, who likes to play with people, and if he decides that he wants something, he will do anything, to get it, even if it means killing people. And moreover, Andy's never lets go of his assets that easily, intending to use them, until the last, and till they fade away."

_God, Daya thought, this Andy, whoever he is, sounds too dangerous to be true. He finds it hard to think of what will happen, if somehow, Andy gets a hold of Abhijit. No, he thinks vehemently, he cannot let that happen at any cost._

_They have to protect Abhijit at any cost and also, put Andy behind bars, before anymore gets killed again, in his way to get to his asset._

_And looking at Rajat, and noticing the same expression on his face, Daya knew that, Rajat also agrees with him wholeheartedly._

_But the main problem ?_

_Nobody, not a single person knows where Abhijit is now. The fear remains, that if the location is never found, then, what if, Andy finds Abhijit before the others can get to him, and then what happens ? _

_Daya feels like his skin crawling at what will Andy do to his friend, if by chance, gets his hands on him. Knowing Andy from Atul, he knows, that it will be something nasty, of which he is even fearing to put a thought to it._

" Waisa kuch bhi nahi hoga. Kya soch rahe ho tum dono ? C'mon, find him before that sadistic bastard Andy lays his hands on Abhijit. Please, we have promised Rajiv that we will protect his friend, Abhijit at all costs. He may not remember Andy due to his accident, but Andy, he never forgets. Raj, Esha and Tarun, they have died protecting Abhijit, and now, it's your turn. I can't, but you can, so please, I am begging you, please, protect our boy. Please."

Both, Daya and Rajat left Atul with a vehement promise and a vow, that they will find Abhijit and protect him, even at the cost at their lives, but will never allow Andy to lay a hand on Abhijit, and also made him promise as well as his wife, Disha, to be careful.

* * *

Mumbai, Daya's house  
September 5, 2012

It was almost dark, by the time both Daya and Rajat returned to their own places, with the both of them, planning to tell ACP sir the very next day.

Even now, Daya is finding it hard to believe everything, which Atul has said to them. It has been no surprise, that Abhijit had been chosen to do such a dangerous mission, but the person, related to it, that has been the most surprising of all. He have met various criminals, but never like Andy, and anything, were to go by Atul's words, then this Andy is truly a dangerous criminal to be in existence, and the only other name, which Daya could come upon with was Andy should have been the 'master of torture'. That should have been suited him.

But all his thoughts came to an end, when he entered his home, and he felt like, there was another presence in his home, apart from him.

Taking out his gun, he closed the door silently, and moving forward, he is greeted by the back of a person, shrouded in shadows, and standing silently by the window.

" Kaun ho tum ?" Daya asked sharply, his gun pointing towards the person, " Aur aander kaise aaye ?"

A low chuckle reached his ears.

" Ghar main toh aur bhi kayi entrance hote hai aane liye, baas soch lo ki ussi se aander aaye."

" Woh doosre sawaal ka jawaab tha, pehle sawaal ka kya ? Akhir kaun ho tum ?"

The said person turned his back slowly, and Daya felt his eyes widening in disbelief, more out of stunned shock.

" Tum !? "

* * *

_A/N : Don't be mad, but there's a reason as to why I have posted two chapters at a go. The reason is that I have to go on a trip, which will take, I think, one whole week. So, I won't be able to post in the coming week, and hence the two chaps. But I will be back before you know it, and make it up to you. _

_And also, I have noticed that some of you are after one of my babies, 'then and now'. But I have said to you that I am not going abandon it, neither this nor the other one 'fire triangle'. I promise that I will be returning to those two, you people don't havta worry. Let's say, that I will be returning to them by the next month, okay. So till then, tada. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : N, I am back, guys. Hope you all are okay, at least definitely not okay like me. I know, I know. I was supposed to come back after 2 months, but three months had gone…. You see, I m sorry, but I had to. After giving my exams, I kinda went into surgery for my 'stupid and annoying' appendix, and my doc have warned me sternly to take rest. So, I was completely bedridden. So, that means, complete bed rest.

But, now I am up, in fact, completely, jumping up and down. And moreover, I am back in business. So, expect me to post a chap every now and then, here and there.

So, yeah, I have given my excuses, and I will stop now, yes. I am completely babbling like a idiot, I know that. Yes, yes, I will stop now.

So, anyways, here's the chap, that you have been waiting for…. And don't worry, I will post the other chaps of my other stories sooner or later.

So, happy reading ^.^

* * *

Mumbai, Daya's house  
September 5, 2012

Never even in his wildest dreams, he, Daya, thought the one person who is standing before will come before him one day. The last time he had seen this person, was during the investigation of Vikram's death, with Arjun.

But now...

" Vicky !? Tum yaha ? Aur aander kaise aaye ?" Daya asked in surprise, lowering his gun.

" Haan. Main hoon. Yaha car se aaya. Aur teesra sawaal ka jawaab dena thora muskil hai, tum biswas nahi karoge. Par main wada karta hoon ki agli baar tumhare ghar mein main door se aayunga." Vicky ended with a smirk, much to Daya's disbelieving stare.

" Aab bataoge bhi ki yaha raat ko kyun aaye ho ?," Daya asked, meeting him head on, " Kahi Arjun-"

" Daya, tumhe shayed maloom nahi hai par main Arjun ke aander kaam nahi karta balki saath saath kar raha hoon. Aur waise bhi uss baar maine tumhe nahi bataya, isliye tumhe aab bata raha hoon. Main CID ka nahi, balki CBI ka aadmi hoon. Unn logo ne mujhe yeh case nahi diya, par maine jabardasti unn logo ko kaha ki mujhe bhi iss case mein le."

" Bina koi bajay ke ?"

" Hai ek reason. Baad mein bataonga. Abhi nahi."

For a moment, Daya simply stared at Vicky, not knowing what to make of the situation, or more frankly, of Vicky.

" Kya hua ? Tumhare ghar mein koi curfew laga hua hai, jo main nahi aa sakta ?" Vicky asked in a deadpanned expression, though a smile is threatening to break on his lips.

" Vicky…" Daya warns, " Tum bologe bhi ?"

" Abhijit sir ke liye."

" Kahi tum usse –"

" Daya, maine kaha na mera ek reason hai jiske liye main yaha aaya hoon, samaj lena ki yeh reason Abhijit sir se connected hai. Aab baitho yaha, mujhe tumse kuch poochna hai aur dikhana bhi hai." Vicky said, sitting down, and gesturing to Daya to do the same.

Switching on the light, Daya sat down at the dining table, and looked towards Vicky, only to see him , bringing out a laptop along with a CD.

" Yeh saab kya hai ?" Daya asked, on noticing the CD, along with the laptop.

" Pehle tum mujhe ek baat batao, Daya. Pichle mahine jab Abhijit sir Pune mein the, aur tum log jab unse milne gaye the toh milne ke baad, tum unke saath reh rahe the ?"

" Haan."

" Abhijit sir aksar tum logo ke saath rehte the ?"

" Matlab ?"

The knowing expression that Vicky sent towards him, Daya knew without any doubt, what he was talking about.

" Tumhe pata hai main kiske baare mein baat raha hoon."

"Haan, par tum kyun aise pooch rahe ho ?"

" Pehle, tum sawaal lo ka jawaab do. Paach August ke raat ko kya hua tha ?"

" Raat ko aisa kuch bhi to-"

Vicky gives a knowing expression to Daya, on his remembering the events of that night.

" Exactly, Abhijit sir ne interrogation mein hum logo se bhi yehi kaha tha ki woh bahaar gaye the. Par –"

" Toh tumhara kehne ka yeh matlab hai ki uss din Abhijit kahi aur gaye the , ki woh bahar nahi gaye the ?"

" Daya," Vicky said softly, " Maine waisa toh nahi kaha. Abhijit sir bahar hi gaye the, par unhone tumhe nahi kaha ki woh actually bahar kaha gaye the. Aur sirf tumhe hi nahi, balki kisi se bhi nahi.

" Tumhe pata hai ?" Daya asked while giving Vicky a penetrating stare.

For a moment, Vicky simply stared at Daya with a guarded expression, not knowing what to say and what not to say. Then, seeing the determined expression on Daya, he caved in, fully prepared.

" Dekho, Daya. Main aab tumhe jo batane jaa raha hoon, woh sab headquarters se bilkul bhi authorized nahi hai. Kehna toh nahi chahiye, par hum log bohot kuch nahi jaante Abhijit sir ke baare mein. Yeh sab jo kuch bhi ho raha hai na, yeh sab kuch ek poorana case se related hai. T-96127. Aur yeh case bees saal purana hai."

" Bees saal purana matlab ?"

" Yeh tab ki baat hai jab Abhijit sir ek Inspector tha, Chennai CID mein."

_What the hell ? _

_This was something which he was not expecting._

" Tum aise nahi samjhoge, Daya. Main tumhe shuru se batata hoon."

" Uss raat jaab Abhijit sir ne tumhe kaha tha ki woh bahaar gaye the, darashal woh Gold City Gym gaye the. Waha ek locker se kuch nikalne ke liye. Yeh toh mujhe nahi pata ki unhe kaise pata chala ki waha kuch hai aur na hi mujhe maloom hai ki unhe kisne dekho," Vicky said, pushing the laptop towards Daya, who looked at the laptop only to see a video being played.

And on closer inspection, he found it to be the footage of Abhijit inside the gym, with him scanning through various newspaper cuttings, oblivious to the camera recording his every move he made, every now and then.

Vicky paused the footage at a certain angle, an angle Daya noticed, which puts him along with Vicky in a plain and clear view of the cuttings which Abhijit had been pondering through. Zooming in the cuttings, Vicky pointed out a name to Daya which spelled something like-

" Andy Hennings ?" Daya asked with surprise colouring his voice.

" Exactly."

" Kaun hai yeh ? Yeh naam toh main aaj pehli baar sun raha hoon."

" Yeh Andy wohi hai, jo T-96127 case se related hai. Jaha tak maine dhoond nikala hai, yeh Andy bohot dangerous hai. Scams se lekar smuggling tak, aur jitne bhi illegal kaam hai, unn sab ke piche mastermind yeh aadmi tha."

" Tha matlab, aab yeh nahi hai kya ?"

" Pata nahi, iss Andy kaa naamo nisaan aaj se karebaan bees saal pehle gayaab ho gaya. Koi trail bhi nahi hai aur aaj tak kisi ko nahi maloom hai ki Andy jinda hai bhi ya nahi."

" To iss Andy se Abhijit ke saath kya lena dena hai ?"

" Lena dena hai, Daya, tabhi toh….." Vicky trails off, again continuing, " T-96127 ek undercover mission tha, jismein paach CID officers undercover the aur usmein Abhijit sir bhi the. Baaki charo ka naam toh hai, par unke baare mein aur kuch bhi details nahi hai, sibai unke naam ke. Yaha tak ki Abhijit sir ka bhi sirf naam hi hai aur kuch bhi nahi hai. Uss mission ka result kya hua , yaha tak ki yeh bhi nahi hai. Pata nahi, par mujhe aisa lagta hai ki uss mission mein jaroor kuch na nuch hua hoga, nahi toh result aise adhoora nahi chorte."

_But what ? _

_What exactly has happened in that mission ?_

_It has to something devastating, otherwise, the details would not have left out._

_But what ?_

_This remains the million dollar question. _

Sensing Daya deep in his own thoughts, Vicky looked towards him, only to see him, watching the paused footage with a blank expression.

" Kya hua, Daya ? Baat kya hai ?"

" Pata nahi, Vicky, par mujhe aisa kyun lag ra-"

And exactly, at that moment, something clicked, like two pieces of puzzle. Daya could not believe how that could have taken that much longer.

The quotations, that Rajat put forward this morning, with Atul, during their ride to that very Atul, following the trail of Arjun.

" _Ek case ka number. T-96127."_

" _Ek assignment tha, bees saal purana."_

"_Iss case mein jaroor kuch na kuch hua hoga, kyunki ACP sir ka chehra ka rang ekdaam chala gaya iss number ko Arjun ke muh se suun ne ke baad."_

"_Ever since Andy has fled off, there has been no news of him. He has simply vanished off the face of the earth, but I think, he is still behind the shadows, active."_

" Mujhe pata hai uss mission mein kya hua tha."

That was the very last words, Vicky had least expected to hear, and that too, from Daya, and these words were so unexpected that it rendered him speechless.

" Kaise ?"

And frankly, only that word was capable of coming out of his lips, after hearing the unexpected words.

" Darashal, Rajat ko Arjun ke upar thora sa bhi biswas nahi tha, isliye usne apne informer se kaha tha ki Arjun ko picha karne ke liye. Aur picha karte karte hum log Barun Singh ke ghar aa pohoj je."

" Yeh Barun Singh kaun hai ? Iska naam toh main aaj pehli baar suun raha hoon."

" Yeh Barun hi Atul hai, jo ki uss mission mein Abhijit ke saath undercover tha. Witness Protection ke aander rehne ke bajay Atul se Barun baan gaya. Aur Atul ne hume bataya."

Noticing the slack expression on Vicky's face, Daya continued, " Uss mission mein paach officers undercover toh the, aur saath saath mein do aur civilian bhi undercover the. Ek, Esha, jo ki ek hacker the, aur ek Tania, jo ki Rajiv ka bohot acha dost tha. Issi Tania ne gaddaari kiya, jiske karan saat officers mara gaya, aur inhi saat ke ander Tania aur Rajiv bhi hai. Phir..."

And then, Daya told the entire happenings, right from the misplaced shot that killed Rajiv to the incident in the club with Abhilash, ending with the death of Raj and Esha, in the guise of Akshit and Kate, along with Rohan, with Tarun's death, just a week ago.

For a moment, there was only silence, with the ticking of the clock seeming louder and louder in the grave silence that followed.

" Tab toh Abhijit sir iss desh mein nahi hai."

That prompted Daya to look up in started surprise at Vicky.

" Kya matlab hai tumhara ?"

" Iss Andy ko last LA mein dekha gaya tha, phir uska koi khabar nahi hai. Uska company aise hi reh gaya tha, par na jaane kaha se koi ek aage aaya jo aab bhi iss company ko chala raha hai."

" Kaun hai woh ?"

" Victor Adler."

_Victor Adler ?_

_Isn't that the same surname as that of the name of the company, where Abhijit used to work as a security officer, after he left CID ?_

_Is this a coincidence ?_

_This looks too far-fetched to be a coincidence._

" Kya hua, Daya ? Yeh naam tumne pehle bhi kahi suna hai kya ?"

" Naam toh nahi, par surname jaroor suna hai. Abhijit jis company mein kaam kar raha tha, uss company ka naam Adler Corp. tha."

" Ek ek minute. Yeh Adler Corp. toh wohi company hai na jismein Raj aur Esha bhi the ?"

" Haan. Par tum kehna kya chahte ho ?"

" Mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha. Tumhare kehne ke hisaab se agar Raj yani Akshit agar iss Adler Corp. ka CEO tha toh yeh Victor kaise CEO baan sakta hai ? Ek hi company ka toh do do CEO nahi ho sakta…." Vicky almost said in exasperation, " Yeh possible bhi kaise hai ? Cuttings mein toh yeh diya hai ki yeh Victor CEO hai, toh yeh Akshit kaise bana ? Aur agar bana bhi, tab toh yeh Adler Corp. ka headquarters humare desh mein hona chahiye, jabki cuttings mein yeh diya hua hai, ki headquarters LA mein hai. Akhir sach kya hai ?"

" Mujhe toh kuch aur hi lag raha hai."

" I am open to all types of suggestions."

" Mujhe lagta hai ki inn sab ke piche iss Victor ka haath hai."

" Tum yeh kaise keh sakte ho ?"

" Main poora dabein ke saath yeh toh nahi keh sakta ki inn sab ke piche Victor, par yeh keh sakta hoon, ki Raj aur Esha ke maut ke piche iska hi haath hai. Tumne kaha tha na ki yeh Victor achanak Hennings Corp. ka CEO baan gaye ?," Daya asked Vicky, to which he nodded, " Atul ke hisaab se yeh Andy ek bohot hi influential aadmi tha aur jo bhi koi aise company ka owner nahi baan sakta. Yeh Victor ya toh Andy ka protégé hoga ya phir Andy ka second in commander, kyunki first toh Abhijit tha. Aur upar se Raj aur Esha. Mujhe lagta hai Victor ko Raj aur Esha ke aasliyaat maloom par gaya hoga, tabhi toh raaste se haata diya. Aur Atul ne bhi toh kaha tha ki Victor ka aadmi har kahi hota hai, aur shyaad aise hi usne Tarun ko bhi pata lagakar raaste se haata diya, aur saath mein Atul bhi chala jaata par uska kismat acha nikla, aur baas gaye…"

" Agar agar tumhari baat sach nikla, toh Victor Atul ke upar phir se hamla karwaiga, aur saath saath mein Disha aur…"

" Hum logo ke upar bhi." Daya ended Vicky's sentence.

" Aab pata chala ki Abhijit sir aise kyun chale gaye kisi ko bina kuch bataye." Vicky said, putting the laptop to sleep mode, " Woh nahi chahte hai ki tum sab bhi Victor ke list mein aao. Woh tum logo ko jaise taise bhi Victor se bachana chahte hai."

" Yehi toh Abhijit ka problem hai. Har bar jab koi khatra hone ko hota hai khud ke saath, toh kisi ko bhi paas aane nahi dete, balki ACP sir ko bhi nahi. Aur jab hum mein se agar kisi ke saath kuch bhi hota hai, toh doarein chala aate hai. Pata nahi, main-" Daya trailed, shaking his head sadly, again continued, " Aab hum log kya kare ?"

" Yeh baat bahar tak nahi jaana chahiye. Kyunki yeh sab confidential hai, aur yeh case, T-96127, iske baare mein toh maine hacking karke nikala hai, humare official site se, kyunki kahi bhi koi records nahi hai. Aur upar se, mujhe toh yeh sab kuch apne senior ko dikhana chahiye tha, par maine direct yaha aaya, toh jaahir si baat hai, agar yeh baat headquarters tak chala gaya toh mere saath saath tumhe bhi suspend kar diya jayega, aur waise bhi tum logo ko to iss case se dur rehne ke liye kaha hai. Hai ya nahi ?"

" Haan. Woh toh hai. Par tumne aabhi bhi nahi bataya ki tum kyun humari madaad kar rahe ho ? Tumhe toh humari khilaaf hona chahiya."

" Main tum logo ke khilaaf kabhi nahi tha. Shayaad main Arjun ke saath aaya tha isliye tum logo ne automatically soch liya hoga ki main tum logo ke against hoon."

" Phir bhi,bina koi reason ke-"

" Daya, maine shuru mein hi kaha tha ki ek reason hai aur woh main baad mein bataonga. Toh main woh baad mein hi bataonga."

" Agar tumhe suspend kar diya toh ? Tumne jo hacking kiya, woh toh kisi na kisi samay kisi ko toh pata chalega, phir ? "

" Suspend, huh ?" Vicky asked with a smirk on his lips.

" Vicky, tum kahi pagal toh nahi ho gaye ho. Tumhe yeh majaak lag raha hai ?"

" Bikul nahi, main kaha maajak kar raha toh bilkul serious hoon, dekho." Vicky said in a serious voice, though a smile is threatening to break on his lips.

" Tum bhi na, Abhi-"

And at that exact moment, all seemed familiar.

The same eagerness and dedication, and the same mischievous behavior, when he was about to do something illegal.

And why, he, Daya, mistakenly was about to call Vicky by Abhijit.

" Tum Abhijit ke protégé the, hai ki nahi ? Nahi toh tumhara kuch kuch behavior uske jaise nahi milta. Isliye tum humare saath ho, unn logo ke saath reh kar bhi." Daya asked with a tone of surprise.

" Haan. Jab Abhijit sir Chennai CID mein tha , main waha ek Junior Inspector tha. Yeh baat sirf tab ke ACP sir aur Abhijit ko hi pata tha aur aab tumhe pata hoga ki main pehle se ek CID officer nahi tha. Main ek hacker tha. Abhijit sir ne mujhe pakra tha , aur unhone hi court mein appeal karke mujhe sudharne ka ek aur muka diya tha. Aur aaj unke karan hi main aaj yaha tak pohoj ja hoon."

_That elicited a smile on Daya's lips… Just like he had known his friend. And judging by its looks, it looks like that Abhijit still has not changed, even after his accident, removing his memory of ever helping one soul and giving a chance to be right._

_And speaking of accident._

" Haan. Lagta hai, Abhijit sir ko kuch bhi yaad nahi hai uss accident ke baad se." Vicky said, reading Daya's thoughts, " Phir bhi main haar nahi maan ne waala. Hum log kisi tarah se sir ko bachana hi hoga."

Daya nodded, then suddenly smiled, " Tum sirf hacker hi the ya phir chor bhi ?"

" Chup raho tum. Main sirf hacker hi tha," Vicky said, furthermore continuing, avoiding Daya's eyes, all the while also ignoring his blatant smirk, " Kabhi kabar chori kiya karta tha, hacking ke liye."

" Tabhi toh, mujhe shaq hai, nahi toh tum mere ghar ke aander kaise aaye, bina darwaaza khole."

" Woh kisi din aur bataonga."

" Acha, chalo theek hai. Toh phir aab hum kya kare ?"

To his question, Vicky put two plane tickets to-

" LA ? Kya hum log LA jaa rahe hai ? Bina kisi ko bataye ? Tumhara dimaag toh theek hai ?"

" Agar headquarters ko yeh baat pata chal gaya ki Abhijit yaha nahi LA mein hai, toh woh log sidha usse arrest karenge waha jaayenge aur saath saath mein mujhe aur tumhe suspend. Aur agar suspend ho gaye toh, kabhi bhi iss case ke jaar tak nahi jaa payenge, aur upar se, Abhijit ke upar aur khatra barhega. Aur mujhe nahi lagta ki Abhijit sir aise itni jaldi aayega. Tumhe toh pata hi hai ki sir kaisa hai ? Woh kisi bhi kaam ko adhoora chorke nahi aayega." Vicky said, again continuing with a smirk, " Aur mujhe toh aab yeh lagta hai ki hum logo ke upar bhi arrest warrant lagega."

" Woh toh aise bhi lagne wala hai."

" Chinta ho raha hai ?"

The look that Daya gave Vicky promptly shut him up.

" Theek hai, maan lete hai ki hum dono LA ja rahe hai, par kyun ?" Daya asked with suspicion.

To that, Vicky slid a photo towards him. And the picture turned out to be a picture of a couple in a bar, and behind their backs, there was another couple sitting under a dimly lit light. The woman seemed to be smiling at her companion, which turned out to be-

" Abhijit."

" Exactly, yeh photo aaj se chaar din pehle liya gaya tha, Zodiac mein, jo ki LA mein bohot famous hai, celebrities ke liye. Yeh toh main nahi jaanta ki Abhijit sir waha kya karne gaye the, par mere dost, Rishi, jo ki ek DJ hai, kabhi kabar unhe waha dekhte hai, aur woh bhi aksar uss aurat ke saath."

Daya again looked back at the photo. Here, in the photo, both of them looked quite comfortable, with each other, with the woman smiling at something, which Abhijit was showing it to her in his mobile.

" Kuch maat sochna, Daya. Jald hi jald niklo. Iss photo ko dekhar toh mujhe bhi kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai ki akhir ho kya raha hai."

And at that moment, Daya became determined to follow Abhijit in LA, with Vicky, and consequences be damned.

If only, they had known that their going into LA would have been the start of a dangerous game….

But, who could have known ?

Because, no one knows, what their future has in store for them.


End file.
